


角逐以吻

by IchbinMusik



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik





	角逐以吻

弗朗茨约瑟夫绝不是个迟钝的人，他只是不愿意去承认死亡这种东西有实体罢了，而且居然还是那般好看的年轻人，这就更加荒唐了。

哈布斯堡王朝的宫殿可从不缺死亡。

皇帝见过这位“年轻人”很多次，但从不曾与他有过任何瓜葛与交谈。其原因有三，他不像自己的皇后一样对这类傲慢的“自由”有什么向往，他也不像自己的儿子一样缺乏责任心，可以抛下王朝一走了之，以及他实在不喜欢死神这张扬的性格。

弗朗茨对凡事都持着一种老旧而保守的论调。他认为，死神应该低调行事，披上黑斗篷藏好镰刀，在夜深于人们的梦乡中收割属于他的灵魂，而不像这位，每天甩着耀眼的金毛往别人的宫殿跑，甚至，甚至去蛊惑人们投入自己的怀抱。

他知道鲁道夫为什么天天对他冷嘲热讽，也明白伊丽莎白为什么永远不愿意回哈布斯堡。  
他都知道的清清楚楚。

但他不能忘记自己的身份。一国之主是不能总顾及儿女情长的，母亲索菲的话总是敲着他的警钟，一刻不停。但他又能做些什么呢。他是皇帝，他什么都能做，但同时也什么都做不了。

当他想要伸手去挽留头也不回的妻子，“要冷酷”，他的母亲就说。

当他渴望为自刎的王子落一滴眼泪时，“要坚强”，他的母亲又说。

“放下你的骄傲，和我站在一起。你要知道我是个皇帝，身为一国之君，我时常身不由己。”新婚之时他这样对年轻的妻子说道。

“有你就够了，之后的日子里我们的一切行动都要通过彼此的眼睛考量。”弗朗茨想到已故王后的回答，平静的叹了口气。

他花了一辈子时间克制自己，在此刻，这位垂暮之人开始觉得他的一生过得十分不值。流着奶与蜜的上流物质生活无法填补他私人感情的缺失。人们一定会对此嗤之以鼻；“高贵的皇帝从未品尝过庶民的疾苦，在人民没有牛奶的时候，他的皇后居然用牛奶泡澡！”

“呵，真是奢侈的烦恼。”

世道正是如此，人们互相妒忌着对方的生活，却从未想过对方拥有苦难。人类本就这样，永远不晓得满足是哪般滋味。就如同伊丽莎白，渴望着吉普赛女人的自由，可殊不知她们除了自由便一无所有。

国王总会想到自己的王后，他轻哼了一声，将一直放在自己书桌上的妻子的照片倒扣在了桌上。

“她永远不知道我有多爱她。”

弗朗茨约瑟夫又要见到他不看不惯的那位年轻人了，人类对死亡总是有种微弱却敏锐的预感。这次死神的到来将不会是因为自己的母亲，自己的孩子，亦或是自己的妻子，死神是来取走他的灵魂的。

大限将至。老人的身体轻快了起来，他变回了二十几岁登基之前自己的样子，人们总是愿意在天蓝色的彼岸*保留自己最美好的年岁。

“好久不见，死神阁下。”年轻的国王这样打招呼，他是个礼数周到的人。“您的头发比原来长些了。”

死神瞧着这位现在与自己看上去年数相近的国王坐在桌边早已候着自己的样子，微微入了神，说实话，他从未注意过这个人。

是个没趣的家伙，他原来这样下过决断。

“还记得她吗？”国王将茜茜的照片翻过来，用拇指摩挲着妻子的脸庞。

“记得，我爱过她。”死神面无表情的答。

“过？”

“她死了。”死神撇了撇嘴，“我爱的是活着的她。”

“我为您感到遗憾。”弗朗茨放下照片，这次他将视线转移到死神的脸上。“真是可怜。”

可怜。这个居高临下的词触动了死神的某根神经，他有些生气了。

“与您在活着的时候有纠葛的都是脆弱的灵魂，想必您是诗人们的好伙伴吧。”国王破天荒的开了个玩笑，虽然死神把其错当做了挑衅。“活着的人您得不到，死了的人您不去爱，阁下真是挑剔。”

“啊…不对，您这是傲慢。”国王在死神扬起头准备反驳自己之前竖起了食指，示意自己还没有讲完。他站了起来，走到了对放的跟前。青年模样死神看上去已经有些怒不可遏了。

从没有人用这样的语气和他讲话。“你又有什么资格对我评头论足呢，弗朗茨约瑟夫。”  
“这不是评头论足，只是个寂寞的老头想要和坏了规则的死神阁下闲聊几句罢了。”

“规则？我就是规则，国王。”死神挑了挑眉，直勾勾的盯着弗朗茨的双眼，两人离得很紧，近到他几乎可以在对方的眼中看到自己。“或者你是在嫉妒我吗，因为你的妻子不爱你，你的儿子嘲讽你，而他们最后都投入了我的怀抱。”

“我也会投入你的怀抱，阁下。”弗朗茨平静的说道，“人人都会。”

“没错，那现在就是最合适的时候了，国王。”死神被弗朗茨的发言逗乐了，他的手不自觉地攀上了对方的肩，嘴唇贴上了国王了耳朵。“那我现在要吻你了，弗朗茨。”

死神喜欢在最后一刻叫对方的名字，因为这会让接下来的吻更有情调，死神喜欢情调。  
“天蓝色的彼岸见，阁下。”国王用右手捧住了死亡的脸颊，左手环住了他黑色西装勾勒出的细腰，顺从的任由年轻人吻了上去。

死神的双唇是冷的，但非常柔软。哦，他的身上还有股小雏菊和蜂蜜混合在一起的味道，这和死亡可一点都搭不上边儿。国王的手从死神的腰际移到了胸口，那本该属于心脏的地方摸上去空空如也。

这真是可怜。

弗朗茨无意间夺取了这个吻的主动权，他整个人环住了死神的腰，抢走了他的重心，支撑起他的重量。

这让死神突然觉得自己像个与情人热吻的姑娘，他轻轻咬住国王的嘴唇，用舌头撬开了对方的牙齿。要知道，他可不经常提供如此周全的服务，大部分情况下，他就是轻啄一下对方的嘴唇完成自己的工作。但是这次可不同，两人像是比赛一般。死神阁下因被剥夺的中心而无奈搂紧了年轻国王的脖子，可舌头却在对方的领地侵城掠池。如果这情景让不解情况的人瞧见，保准会认定这两位是热恋中的一对情人。

什么？您问最后谁赢了这“比赛”？

是弗朗茨被吻得有些喘不过气来而认输的，但那位死神好像丢下了自己的骄傲。

因为黑天使听到他低声喃喃道：  
“不得不承认他死了之后更有趣些，我好像有点喜欢他了。”

 

*天蓝色的彼岸：借了小说《天蓝色的彼岸》的设定，大致就是一个人们死后——如果生前没有遗憾——就会最终到达的地方。在天蓝色的彼岸，他们将会忘却一切过去，回到人间，开始一段新的生命。用俗话说就是，投胎的地方。


End file.
